How I met your Mother TreasurePlanet Style!
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: What do you get when you combine an awesome TV show with an awesome movie? This wierd fanfic! I'm really crazy, and I had to do this. Jim is telling his kids the story of how he met their mystery mom. Disclaimer: I do not own How I met your Mother or Treasure Planet. But it would be REALLY awesome if I did.
1. IntroductionCast

**I was watching ****_How I met your Mother _****and thinking about ****_Treasure Planet _****and next thing I knew this was made up! This is only the introduction and cast. I'll update it after my great-grandmother leaves...**

**Ted: Jim Hawkins**

**Marshall: Delbert Doppler**

**Barney: Silver**

**Lily: Amelia Smollet**

**Robin: Doris Doppler (My OC)**

**Inn Owner: Sarah Hawkins**

Alright the Pub they normally go to is now The Benbow Inn. Delbert and Amelia don't have their kids yet. In this version, Delbert and Doris (Marshall and Robin) are brother and sister. Jim is telling his kids, Roy and Destinie, the story of how he met the kids' mother. (Duh!) I'm just going to see how this goes, and if people like it I'll continue. So remember to review if you like it, or else I'll stop the story. Chapter 1 will be out as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1-Part 1

_**The year 3030**_

Jim: Kids, I'm gonna tell you a story. The story of how I met your mother.

Jim's son: What? Why? What'd we do?

Jim: Nothing. Nothing...Why?

Jim's daughter: Is this going to take a while? I have a party I want to get to...

Jim: You bet this will take a while. Now sit back, and listen up.

N: Kids look at each other with a defeated sigh, and lean back to listen.

_**It all started 25 years ago. I was living on Montressor with our family friend, Delbert. I was finally becoming a Captain, and I would occasionally visit the Inn that my mother ran. Life was great...then Doc went and ruined it all.**_

Delbert: Will you marry me?

Jim: Yes! Perfect, Doc. Then you open the wine, celebrate, have sex on the floor...

N: Jim turns around to look at Delbert with a serious expression.

Jim: Don't have sex on the floor.

N: Delbert blushes a little and laughs.

Delbert: Y-Yeah. Probably not the best idea...Thanks for helping me with this, Jim.

Jim: Arre you kidding me! This is you and Cap! I've been with you guy since Treasure Planet, your first date, other...first things...

N: Jim gets a disturbed look while Doc smiles.

Delbert: Sorry. We didn't know you were in the closet.

Jim: Well with how loud you guys were; I think the whole ship we were on. The crew kept staring at you guys. Not that you noticed. You were both smirking and looking at each other...Doc, besides that, you're getting engaged.

N: Delbert smiles looks down.

Delbert: Yeah. What are you doing?

_**What was I doing? While doc made the biggest step of his life, I was calling up Uncle Silver.**_

Silver: Jimbo, I t'ink I like Cragorian chicks now.

Jim: That's great. You wanna do something later?

Silver: Yep. Jimbo, my lad, meet me at the Inn, and clean up!

N: Jim meets up with him at the Benbow Inn a little later.

Silver: Jimbo, dontcha kno' w'at clean up means?

Jim: Whatever. That doesn't matter. Silver, Doc and Cap are getting engaged. Since Treasure Planet it's been Doc and the Captain and me. Now it's gonna be Doc and the Captain, and me. They'll get married, start a family, and before long, we'll be that middle-aged bachlor their kids call Uncle Ted.

N: Jim shudders at the thought. Then Silver hit him in the head.

Silver: Did ye forget w'at I told ye w'en we first met.

_**Flashback**_

N: Silver sits down next to Jim, and puts an arm around him.

Silver: Jimbo, I'm gonna teach ye how t' live.

N: Jim looks at Silver like he's crazy.

Silver: Silver. We met in the galley.

Jim: Oh right. Hi.

Silver: Lesson one lose the rat tail. It won't look good when we clean you up.

Jim: What if I don't want to clean up? I like the grimey look.

Silver: Lesson two get use to cleaning up. And Lesson three don't get married until your 30.

_**Flashback end**_

Jim: Well, when your best friend gets engaged it makes you think about these things...

Silver: Wait. W'at abou' me? I t'ought I was your best friend.

N: Jim rolls his eyes.

Jim: You're my best friend.

Silver: Great. Time t' play 'ave ye met Jim!?

N: Jim freaks out, and starts shaking his head. Silver pulls some random chick over to Ted.

Silver: 'ave ye met Jim?

N: Silver then walks away grinning, and searches for his own spaceport floozy.

_**Back at the apartment**_

N: Amelia walks in while Delbert is in the kitchen. Once seeing her Delbert heads toward her.

Delbert: Hey, sweetie.

N: Amelia smiled, and set her stuff down.

Amelia: Oh, today was exhausting. Those cadets are like a bunch of kindergartners. I might as well have a finger-painting day with them. Oh, love, are you cooking?

Delbert: Yes. I am.

N: Amelia smiles, and goes over to give him a greatful kiss.

Amelia: Are you sure that's okay? Because last time you looked really creepy without eyebrows.

Delbert: Oh trust me on this one. I think you'll find I'm full of surprises tonight.

Amelia: Oh so there's more. Like what?

_**Doc had so many degrees he set a record that still hasn't been beat today. So he was pretty good at thinking on his feet...**_

Delbert: Boo!

N: Amelia jumped a little, and stared at him.

Delbert: And that's all!...I'm going to go cook...

_**Back at the Inn**_

Jim: I'm happy for Doc.

Random chick: You think you'll ever get married?

Jim: Maybe...some(goes on talking about all the plans he has for when he gets married.) Damnit! Why did Doc have to get engaged?

N: The chick starts laughing, and Jim smiles.

Jim: Yeah. Nothing hotter than a guy planning his own wedding.

Chick: I think it's cute.

**_Apartment_**

Delbert: Look what I got.

N: Brings out wine while Amelia is cooking. He hands it over to her.

Amelia: Aw, that's great.

N: Hands it to him. He looks at it, and hands it back to her.

Amelia: Delbert you're too old to be scared to open wine.

Delbert: I-I'm not scared.

N:Takes wine, and holds it for a while.

Delbert: Please open it.

_**There are two important questions in life. One takes months, and one comes out while you're drunk at a bar.**_

Delbert: Will you marry me?

Amelia: Of course, you imbecil!

N: Amelia tackles Delbert on the ground.

Jim: You wanna go out some time?

Chick: I'm sorry, but Dan's my boyfriend.

N: Jim looks up to see Dan, one of his friend's and the bartender that works for his mom, looking over at them. Jim smiles awkwardly and raises a hand.

Jim: Hey, Dan.

**End!Done!Stop! Finished with this one. I basically did this off of the first one. Part two will be up probably tomorrow. It depends on a few things cuz my friend's birthday is tomorrow. Well, R&R. Bye!**


End file.
